1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative display apparatus employing two-sided flat luminous bodies, and methods for manufacturing such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a luminous decorative display apparatus employing lamps, fluorescent display tubes or neon tubes is provided around a Christmas tree or in a show window for exhibiting commodities to set off the designs of the articles on exhibition, such as a Christmas tree or commodities. In such a conventional decorative display apparatus employing lamps, the lamps are covered with covers of various colors and shapes made of a colored transparent resin according to the user's preference with regard to the color of light and shape. In this conventional decorative display apparatus, the covers may possibly be deformed or ignited by the heat generated by the lamps when the lamps are kept lighted up for an extended period of time.
Prior art of this type is disclosed in the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,068 and 4,005,924 respectively.
In a display apparatus employing fluorescent display tubes or neon tubes, the color of light can vary according to the type of gas sealed in the tube, and the morphology of the tubes is not limited only to a linear form but can include a curved form. However, a high voltage as high as tens of thousands volt needs to be applied to light up such lamps, which may be disadvantage.
Prior art of this type is disclosed in the respective specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,195, 4,306,178 and 4,356,428.
Recently, a decorative display apparatus employing light emission diodes, which can be lighted up by applying a low voltage and can readily be made in the required form and color, has become available. However, it is impossible to make a light emission diode having a large luminous area, and hence the light emission diode can form only a light spot which is rather limiting.
Prior art of this type is disclosed in the respective specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,708, 4,414,452 and 4,419,722.